


big enough

by mercibeaucul



Series: made for each other [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dildos, Ficlet, Inexperienced Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Banquet, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Size Queen Victor Nikiforov, Virgin Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul/pseuds/mercibeaucul
Summary: Victor is a thirsty, inexperienced, romantic with a size kink. When hottie Katsuki Yuuri grinds up on him at the Sochi banquet, Victor is no less than impressed. :O Sadly, he does not get to experience that dick until much later, but he does have some fun thinking about Yuuri when he gets back to his room, even if he does pine quite a bit.





	big enough

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Big Enough by Ayiesha Woods. Thanks to anandrine for the suggestion (quote: "use something from this song bc it's actually about jesus lmao").

Victor was glad he had thought to bring _something_ with him as a sort of stress reliever. He wasn’t typically very nervous before competitions, but it could be particularly draining with all the press, fans, and meeting potential sponsors. A good book, a catnap, or getting off are some of the ways Victor likes to relax. But Victor certainly hadn’t expected Yuuri, and now he was so tightly wound he had thought he might burst on the way to his hotel room.

 _Yuuri,_ with his graceful step sequences and beautiful transitions. Yuuri, with his charming but shy demeanour in interviews with the press. Yuuri, with his dreamy brown eyes, his sexy smile, his lithe and muscular body, his strong thighs, his seductive dance moves. _Yuuri_ , so sweetly asking Victor to be his coach while grinding against him.

Victor fucks himself harder with his vibrating dildo. It’s big, but he knows Yuuri is bigger—he could _feel_ it when his crotch was pressed up against his hip. Victor desperately wants to know what it would feel like to have Yuuri fucking him. He’s never been with anyone before, and he wants Yuuri to be his first and his only. It isn’t like he hasn’t had offers, and he’s fooled around a bit with men here and there. But it didn’t happen often, and he never wanted to take it much further than kissing and maybe a quick hand job. It’s not that he didn’t have the desire to do more, but Victor has always been a romantic. He’s never wanted a one-night stand; he wants the package deal, but he’s never really had the time for relationships.

Victor has plenty of fantasies, though—some more explicit than others, all of them involving attractive and well-endowed men. But his favourite fantasies are on the more romantic side. In fact, he’s read countless romance novels in which the protagonist is swept off his feet by a mysterious stranger—a handsome prince charmed by a dashing pirate, a young doctor wooed by a lonely spy masquerading as a tailor, a dancer bewitched by a brilliant soloist, a young pizza boy seduced by an enigmatic businessman. Tonight, Victor had lived that fantasy. Victor—the lonely figure skating star—had found himself enamoured with his beautiful competitor, Katsuki Yuuri.  

Now, he can’t stop thinking about him. After drinking 16 glasses of champagne, Yuuri had enticed everyone in the room with his dancing. But the way he looked at Victor—it was like he wanted to _devour_ him, and Victor would have let him without question. Oh, how he _wanted_ Yuuri to take him to bed and fuck him until he couldn’t remember his own name. But he had been unbelievably drunk, and as needy as he was, he’d never have done anything with him beyond that heated kiss they’d shared before Celestino whisked Yuuri away. Victor had been immensely disappointed. He would have taken care of Yuuri, would have given him water, rubbed his back if he got sick, and put him safely to bed. But Victor had gone back to his room alone, and his bed suddenly felt so _empty_. _He_ feels empty. He desperately wants to be filled up with Yuuri and he can’t stop thinking about it.

He turns up the vibration on the dildo, and it feels better, but it’s still a poor substitute for what he knows is the biggest and probably most beautiful cock Victor would ever see. Victor is _going_ to see it; he simply _must_. He wonders what it looks like, if it has a curve to it, just how long and thick it really is when it’s fully erect, if it’s uncut, if he shaves, what his balls look like. He wonders what Yuuri would taste like, what he would feel like in Victor’s mouth. Would he even be able to fit in his mouth? Even if he couldn’t, Victor would try so hard, would use his tongue and both hands, because he desperately wants to please Yuuri just as well as he knows he would please Victor. He knows it would be intense, that it would give Victor the stretch and feeling of fullness that he’s always craved. He imagines Yuuri stretching him open with his fingers, and maybe even his tongue, bringing him close to the edge. Victor has always liked the idea of someone teasing him for so long that he’s begging for it. But Yuuri is so big he would _have_ to tease him before he fucked him. He would need to work up to a cock that size.

He imagines Yuuri fucking into him slow, letting him feel every inch of his cock stretch him open. Then, he wonders what it would be like if he fucked into him hard and fast. He thinks about the sound and feel of his balls slapping against his ass, about the slick wet sounds of his cock sliding in and out of him, about their moans echoing through the room. Victor knows what Yuuri looks like when he’s flushed and sweaty from exertion, knows what he _smells_ like, knows what it feels like to have his hot muscular body pressed up against his own, albeit with a thin and unfortunate layer of clothing in the way. He’s seen Yuuri nearly naked with his strong thighs wrapped around a pole. Since he got back to his room, he’s watched at least a dozen videos of his skating programmes and interviews. Yuuri is charmingly sweet but smoldering hot, firm and yet gentle, modest but tenacious. Victor finds it rather easy to imagine what it might be like with him.

Because it is so easy to imagine, and because Victor is already so keyed up from dancing with Yuuri, from _kissing_ him, he finds himself climaxing sooner than usual, even though he hasn’t touched himself yet. He’s fucking himself with the dildo when he’s thinking about Yuuri pushing into him for the first time, Victor’s legs slung over his shoulders, Yuuri’s mouth pressing hot kisses into his skin, and suddenly he’s coming all over his stomach, more intensely than ever before. He _moans_ out Yuuri’s name, and he’s so loud he’s pretty sure his neighbour must have heard it, which is poor Yuri Plisetsky—in fact, Victor is now _certain_ he’s heard, because he can hear him banging on the wall and cursing at him as he comes down from his orgasm.

Even as his skin begins to cool and his cock softens, Victor’s heart is pounding hard, because he knows he has fallen for Katsuki Yuuri, and there is no way he will ever come back from this. He can only hope Yuuri won’t think of Victor as a stupid mistake and that he’ll call him, because he has absolutely been ruined for anyone else after tonight. Katsuki Yuuri _owns_ Victor’s heart; he’s carved his name into it and staked his claim. And Victor will gladly let him have it.

 


End file.
